


Sick

by Destiel_Writer1324433



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Castiel, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:59:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Writer1324433/pseuds/Destiel_Writer1324433
Summary: Castiel is human, and of course, sickness finds its way to him. Dean takes care of him, saying that he will do anything Cas needs. Poor choice of words.(NO GRAPHIC SMUT)





	1. Anything at All?

Cas lies dejectedly in his bed.

"Surely I can be helpful with anything?(!)" he says.

"You can be helpful by getting better, Cas," Dean says. This conversation has been repeating for some time. 

Dean was organizing Cas's medication, labeling each with when he should take it and how much he should take. For his normally macho personality, he had a secret side of him closely resembling a mother fussing about her child.

"Alright Cas, I'm done with your stuff. Anything else you need? Anything at all..?" Dean asks.

Cas ponders for a bit. He does feel a bit cold, despite the layers of blankets on top of him. But should he...?

"Umm... No," Cas replies.

"You sure? Seem to be hiding something... Come on, spit it out," Dean pushed.

Cas looks at him uncertainly. Surely he would be uncomfortable with it?

"Can you... lie down with me?" he asks reluctantly.

Both of Dean's eyebrows go up, showing surprise, but possibly hiding shock.

Cas notices, and says...

"Umm.. nevermind."

"Y-Yeah that would be... kind of weird. No offense buddy," Dean says.

"I understand. My apologies," Cas says upsettingly.

"You know what? I did say anything... Right.."

Dean pushes all doubts aside and climbs into bed with Cas, before he loses courage.

"W-what now?" Dean stutters unsurely.

Cas doesn't answer, already mostly asleep. Dean, uncertain of where to put his hands, holds them stiffly behind himself.

After a while, Dean falls asleep too. Little did he know, the next morning, he would have a lot of explaining to do.


	2. Explanations

Dean wakes up to find that he did a fair bit of shifting around in his sleep. He buried his nose in Cas's hair...

WAIT! Cas's hair?!

He realized that his arm was around Castiel, who was holding Dean's wrist very tightly. Dean attempted to move his wrist without waking Cas, but Cas just pulled Dean closer, leading to Dean being in a very compromising position... At that point, Dean knew he had to get out of there. Screw his discretion.

"Cas, let me go," Dean said.

"No. Stay," Cas replied sleepily.

The door opened.

"Hey guys, so get this... OH MY GOD!"

Dean tried to rush out of bed as fast as possible, leading to a painful collision with the floor.

"Ow..."

"So," Sam said, a bit shaken, "I guess you finally came out of the closet?"

"Shut up... Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Deeaaannn.." Cas complained, " Come back to bed. "

"Okaaay, I'm gonna go... to the library. Lock the door," Sam saod, rushing out of the room.

"Cas you feeling better yet?" Dean asked, sitting down on the bed.

"I guess.." Cas replied, sitting up and turning around just to be a bit too close to Dean.

"Umm... so about that.. thing earlier.." Dean began.

"You were asleep. It's fine. It won't happen again," Cas said, averting his eyes.

"Who said I didn't like it?" Dean asked quietly.

Cas looked back at Dean. He grabbed his face and smashed their lips together, kissing a shocked Dean passionately. He pulled away to see Dean wide-eyed in disbelief.

"I-I'm sorry--"

Dean interrupted him with another passionate kiss, this time kissing back fiercely.

"So.." Dean said, pulling way, "About going back to bed.."

Cas grabbed him and put him back under the covers.

By the sounds coming from Cas's room, Sam feels like he should get his own apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment! All criticism much appreciated 😊😊
> 
> Have a good day/night/unidentifiable time!!


End file.
